A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ironing boards, more specifically, an ironing board that has extendable ironing surfaces with or without detachable baskets.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with ironing boards. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an ironing board that has extendable ironing surfaces.
The Shettel Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,110) discloses an ironing board having an integral swingable arm position. However, the swingable arm is integrated into the top surface and does not swing out from underneath the top ironing surface.
The Dettwiler Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,902) discloses an ironing board having at least one pull-out sleeve board. Again, the pull-out sleeve board is not rotatably attached to the undersurface of the main ironing board and capable of extending and retracting there from.
The Breen et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,367) discloses an ironing board having swingable extensions and a detachable suspended table for ironing trousers, shirts, and large items. However, the swingable extensions are at the same height as the main ironing surface and do not extend and retract from below the main ironing surface.
The Picco Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0209242) discloses an element for extending the ironing surface of a home ironing board. However, the ironing board of Picco does not have extendable arms.
The Ruschitzka Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,896) discloses an ironing board having flip-out attachments. However, the flip-out attachments are not integrated into the bottom surface of the main ironing surface such that the attachments may be extended and retracted there from.
The Springer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,447) discloses an ironing board expansion platform. However, the expansion platform fits onto the frontal end of the ironing board and provides neither a sleeve-like ironing surface nor a surface that extends and retracts from beneath the main ironing surface.
The Lorenzana Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,536) discloses a basket for attachment to an ironing board. However, the attachment fits upon an end of the main ironing surface and minimizes the overall surface area of the main ironing surface as opposed to an attachment that attaches via a clip or bracket that mounts underneath said main ironing surface.
The Lackman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,811) discloses an ironing board having a wire rack that spans across both support legs near where they intersect. However, the wire rack does not attach via a plurality of hooks wherein said rack can be simply removed by lifting the rack up from the intersecting legs.
The Glenn Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,222) discloses a combined ironing board and container support member. However, the container support member attaches about the intersecting legs in a manner not involving a plurality of hooks.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an ironing board having extendable ironing surfaces and of which may further include a rear, detachable basket iron holder and a detachable basket that rests upon the intersecting legs of the ironing board. In this regard, the ironing board having extendable ironing surfaces departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.